


Wholesome Gifts Beyond Time

by Onikage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Gift Giving, Post Series, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onikage/pseuds/Onikage
Summary: Sango ponders all about the mysterious holiday while she awaits for the monk to return...
Relationships: Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 1





	Wholesome Gifts Beyond Time

**Author's Note:**

> For “shimmering-sunset ” Inu Secret Santa 2020. I hope you enjoy!

_ Christmas _ . That’s what she called it.

Kagome told us that every time there was a winter season, there was this holiday. I don’t understand what she was talking about as she was pretty vague, but she said it was a holiday where family and friends get together and exchange gifts.

_ Gifts… _

I wish I could present something, but my dear monk had been elsewhere for weeks.

The blizzard has been vicious these past few days, and it has made me anxious. I say put in the village with the twins. Staying put in the small house where Kaede lives. It’s lonely being alone with children, when your partner isn’t around. Even Kohaku had been busy recently. It had been a moment of calm, and the amount of demons attacking the village had been strangely minimal.

I cradle the children against my chest as they doze off, listening to my heartbeat to calm down. The winds had become more vicious, and the door had shaken. I worried more.

I suddenly hear a crash from outside as I huddle against my children. My eyes squeezed shut, unable to look at my surroundings because of my anxious and motherly protective state. Nothing will hurt my children. Until I feel a reassuring pat on my head. Slowly looking up, it was Miroku, looking pretty restless, but with that trusting smile on his face.

The children both open their eyes and immediately cling onto him. I cried. Tears wouldn’t stop flowing. The monk lets out a chuckle as he greets the two, and then approaches me, giving me a loving embrace. I calm down until I feel a wandering hand reaching for my backside. I then punch the top of his head because of reflex, blinded by a rage for a mere moment. He’s toned down the behaviour but loves having the occasion.

“I’m so sorry, Sango,” Miroku adds. “I was away for an errand until I got lost, then I was in the snow.”

“Errand?”

“I was talking to Kagome for advice, and well…” He hands her a wooden box.

Curious, I opened up the package, and it was some sort of golden chain. 

“Kagome got it from the present before the well shut off and wanted to give it away for sometime. I believe it is a necklace. It’s gold with a coral orb hanging off of it.”

I was gob smacked. This beautiful thing? 

Miroku stands behind me and wraps the chain around my neck and secures it. I hold it and feel thankful. I then hide it under my clothes.

“Thank you. I will cherish this always. It’s like you’re with me at all times.”

“Now you won’t me as along, now that I’ll be watching you at all times,” He winks.

“Don’t you make this creepy.” I groan at his usual perverse comments.

We both laugh while the children admire the necklace. Just having it around my neck made me feel whole. While enjoying this family moment, I realise that I also had a gift for him. 

Kagome had previously taught me to make a hearty stew for the family, including Miroku. The monk lightens up his eyes once he sees a bowl full of piping hot soup. He must have been hungry. I am absolutely delighted.

A few hours go by, and the children are finally asleep. Me and my husband lay down next to each other, content. I spoke no words, Just a quiet embrace. I am so grateful for this new time of year. Thank you, Kagome. Thank you my beautiful children, and finally, thank you Miroku for being there for me. I wish for us all to be healthy for the future. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
